


It's impossible to teach an angel about privacy

by Ripley2win



Series: Some like it hot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, the search for the Colt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything. AU Crack. Drabble set in middle of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's impossible to teach an angel about privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognizable characters. Just having fun.

Cas got a strong lead on the Colt's location and literally flew to Dean's side to tell him about the gun. 

The angel appeared next to Dean in a hot, steamy shower. 

Dean dropped his own big gun and stared at Cas speechless.


End file.
